SENPAI, ILOVE YOU
by haruno.ren
Summary: ONESHOT/SAKURA POV/ " Senpai, aku menyukaimu" " apa?jangan bercanda Sakura, kau tidak perlu menghiburku seperti itu, aku baik-baik saja"
1. chapter 1

Naruto Belongs Masashi Kishimoto

Senpai, I love You

By

 **WARNING!**

Abal,gaje,aneh, typo bertebaran di mana-mana,OOC

Summary: ONESHOT/ SAKURA POV/" sasuke- _senpai_ aku menyukaimu" " apa? Jangan bercanda sakura, kau tidak perlu menghiburku seperti itu!"

 _Terinspirasi dari lagu Ima Suki Ni Naru – honeywork dan film Crazy LittleThing Called Love_

HAPPY READING

 **SAKURA POV**

Namaku Haruno Sakura, umur 25 tahun dan masih menjomblo. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja aku sedang fokus dengan kuliahku dan juga, rasanya aku masih menyukainya. Entah dia ada di mana sekarang, entah sudah menikah atau belum, entah dia masih mengingatku atau sudah lupa aku tidak tau. Tapi, entah mengapa semua tentangnya masih tersimpan rapi di memoriku, senyumannya yang hangat, cara bicaranya yang lembut , juga hal-hal lain yang ada padanya. pada kali ini, aku akan menceritakan kisahku dengannya, dia orang yang ku sukai sampai hari ini, dia yang selalu ada di ingatanku, dia yang pernah memberi luka di hatiku walau begitu aku tetap menyukainya. Dan kisah nya bermula disini…

 **FLASHBACK ON**

 **2009**

Saat itu umurku menginjak 16 tahun, kelas 1-2 di SMA KONOHA. Saat itu, jam pelajaran terakhir di pakai untuk kerja bakti, aku sudah selesai membersihkan kaca jendela dan duduk di lantai, lalu. " Sakura, sedang nganggur? Tolong buang sampah yang ada di sana!" kata ketua kelasku, Kiba sambil menunjuk sebuah kantong plastik hitam besar berisi sampah. " baik!" kata ku lalu mengambil kantong itu dan berlari keluar aku berlari kecil di tangga, aku tidak melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di depanku, dan akhirnya…

Brukkk…

Aku menabraknya dengan keras. Dia terjatuh ke belakang dan aku menimpanya, aku yakin dia pasti kesakitan. Aku memejamkan mataku sejeenak. _Aku menabrak anak laki-laki? Aduh bagaimana ini!_ Batinku. " hei, apa kau terluka?" tanyanya membuatku membuka mataku dan menatapnya" aku baik-baik saja" jawabku. " syukurlah, tapi, bisa kau menyingkir dari tubuhku? Punggungku sakit sekali rasanya" katanya sambil tersenyum padaku. " ah, baik!" kataku sambil menyingkir darinya. Dia duduk di sampingku, mengusap-usap punggungnya. " kau benar-benar baik-baik saja kan?" tanya nya lagi sambil menyipitkan matanya. " ah, iya tidak perlu khawatir" kataku. " siapa namamu? Kelas berapa?" tanyanya. " namaku Haruno Sakura kelas 1-2, kalau kamu, siapa namamu?kelas berapa?" tanyaku " Uchiha Sasuke, kelas 2-3" katanya sambil kembali tersenyum dan menyipitkan matanya. " ah… maaf kan aku Uchiha- _senpai_ sudah menabrakmu."kataku. " tidak apa-apa, ngomong-ngomong kau melihat kacamataku? Aku sedang mengelapnya saat kau menabrakku, tapi sepertinya sudah jatuh. Bisa bantu aku mencarinya?"kata _Senpai_ sambil berdiri dan menggosok-gosok matanya. aku pun juga mencoba berdiri, tapi saat aku sudah berdiri, aku melihat kacamata _senpai_ sudah rusak. Sepertinya tadi tertindih _senpai_ saat kami jatuh tadi. Aku mengambil kacamataa itu, tanganku gemetar saat melihat merk pada kacamata itu. _sepertinya mahal, bagaimana aku menggantinya_ batinku. " _a-anu,_ Uchiha- _senpai…"_ kataku. " Sasuke saja, kau seperti memanggil kakekku jika begitu" kata _senpai_ masih menyipitkan matanya mencari kacamatanya di lantai. "Sasuke- _Senpai, a-anu_ , apa penglihatanmu sangat buruk tanpa kacamata?" tanyaku. "hmmm…. Aku masih bisa melihat, tapi semua jadi sangat kabur dan mungkin akan semakin buruk." Kata _Senpai_ sampi menggaruk kepalanya. _Siall!_ Umpatku dalam hati. " a-anu… _Sa-sasuke-senpai, g-gomen,_ kacamatamu pecah karna aku" kataku sambil membungkuk dan memberikan kacamata itu padanya. "ah sudah pecah ya, sepertinya aku akan pulang naik bus nanti dengan keadaan seperti ini, mungkin aku bisa meminta Naruto mengantarkanku, tidak apa-apa dan terima kasih sudah menemukannya sakura, aku akan kembali ke kelas" kata _senpai_ sambil memasukkan kacamatanya ke saku bajunya dan berjalan menaiki anak tangga sambil berpegangan kuat pada pegangan tangga. " a-anu, _senpai,_ aku jadi tidak enak, biarkan aku mengantarkanmu sampai ke rumah sebagai permohonan maafku"kataku sambil memegang tangannya. " boleh. Ku tunggu di gerbang sekolah, oke?" katanya lalu kembali berjalan. Aku kembali berjalan menuruni tangga menuju tong sampah.

Sepulang sekolah aku menemui Sasuke- _Senpai_ yang sudah menungguku di depan gerbang. " _Senpai_ apa sudah lama menunggu?" tanyaku. " enggak kok, baru saja" katanya sambil tersenyum. " ayo!" kataku dan di balas anggukan, lalu _senpai_ menggandeng tanganku, dan kami berjalan ke terminal bus. Selama menunggu bus, kami membicarakan beberapa hal. Menurutku _senpai_ cukup asik untuk di ajak bicara. Dan kami memiliki hobi yang sama, membaca manga dan menonton anime. " wah, sakura juga suka baca manga? Aku punya banyak koleksi lo, kalau mau kau bisa meminjamnya"kekehnya. Tak lama bus kami tiba dan aku menuntun _senpai_ naik ke bus. " jadi, rumah _senpai_ dimana?" tanyaku " perumahan x" katanya. " wah, kebetulan sekali, rumah _senpai_ searah denganku" kataku. " dimana rumah mu?" tanyanya " kau tau warung mie yang letaknya 2 blok dari perumahanmu, itu milik keluargaku, walau kecil tapi, dijamin tidak akan menyesal jika kau makan di sana" kataku. "ahh… kakakku suka sekali makan disana, katanya enak, kapan-kapan aku mampir deh"katanya.

Bus berhenti di halte dekat perumahan elite tempat tinggal _senpai._ Aku mengantarnya sampai ke gerbang perumahan, karna _senpai_ menyuruhku meninggalkannya disana, bisa jalan sendiri katanya. " terima kasih sakura" katanya sambil berjalan menjauh. " _senpai!"_ teriakku, dia menengokkan kepalanya. " berapa harga kacamatamu? Aku akan menggantinya" kataku. " tidak usah, sudah cukup mengantarkanku, lagi pula aku masih punya cadangannya di rumah. Terima kasih yaa" katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya dan lanjut berjalan. " baiklah _senpai,_ terima kasih, hati-hati nabrak yaa!" teriakku lalu aku berjalan menuju rumahku.

Setelah kejadian itu, kami menjadi semakin dekat. Kami selalu berangkat dan pulang Bersama. Dan aku baru tau, kalau Sasuke- _Senpai_ adalah salah satu murid jenius di sekolah, banyak siswa yang sering bertanya padanya tentang pelajaran dan dengan senang hati dia menerangkannya, dia juga jago sekali menggambar, dia selalu membawa buku sketsa kemana-mana. Dan karna aku dekat dengannya, dia jadi sering memantau nilai-nilaiku dan tidak segan-segan memberi PR yang banyak kepadaku untuk menaikan nilaiku. Dan karna aku dekat dengan Sasuke- _Senpai_ , aku juga jadi dekat dengan sahabatnya, Naruto- _Senpai_ , Sang Pangeran sekolah dia sangat berisik jika di dekatku, mengejekku lalu menggodaku. Menyebalkan bukan? Tapi kadang-kadang, Sasuke- _Senpai_ akan melindungi dan membelaku dari sikapnya padaku, aku selalu menganggapnya sebagai kakakku. tapi, entah sejak kapan, aku mulai menyukai Sasuke- _Senpai_ sebagai seorang pria.

 _Sudah setahun sejak aku bertemu dengan Sasuke-Senpai. Sekarang aku berada di kelas 2-1 dan Sasuke-Senpai di kelas 3-2. Dan rasanya rasa sukaku terus menguat setiap aku Bersama dengannya. sampai…_

" sakura, apa kau bisa ku percaya?" tanya Sasuke- _Senpai_ , kami sedang berada di perpustakaan. Sasuke- _Senpai_ , menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan prku di sekolah bersamanya, jadi, di sinilah kami. " tentu saja!" kataku sambil terus mengerjakan prku. " aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin ku beritahukan kepada Si mulut ember Naruto" katanya. " apa?" kataku. " aku menyukai Hinata, dan saat wisuda tiba aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya" katanya sambil tersenyum, wajahnya memerah. Aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku, menatap Sasuke- _Senpai_ mencari kebohongan di matanya, dan aku tidak menemukanya. Dia benar-benar menyukai Hinata- _Senpai_. " bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya nya. " ide bagus, Hinata- _Senpai_ juga seorang gadis yang baik, sepertinya akan sangat cocok padamu" kataku. _Jangan menangis sakura, tahanlah_ kataku dalam hati. " mungkin aku akan mendekatinya satu tahun terakhir ini, doakan aku ya, sudah selesai? Berikan padaku, akan ku cek di rumah besok akan ku bawa, ayo pulang!" katanya sambil mengambil buku ku lalu menarikku untuk berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

Ke esokan harinya, aku tidak bersemangat di kelas. " hei, Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Ino. " Ino, dada ku sesak!" kataku menahan tangis lalu meletakkan kepalaku di atas meja. " APA?! APA KAU PUNYA ASMA! KITA HARUS SEGERA MEMBAWAMU KE UKS?!" teriak Ino panik sambil menarik-narik tanganku. " bukan itu, Ino!" kataku " eh, lalu?" tanya Ino. Aku pun langsung menceritakan semua yang terjadi antara aku dan Sasuke- _Senpai. "_ kau menyukainya sakura?" tanya Ino, aku mengangguk. " ohh, yang sabar sayang, cup..cup.. Ino ada di sini" kata Ino sambil mengusap rambutku. " dia menyukai orang lain, yang tidak akan aku tandingi" kataku nyaris tak bersuara. " ya, memang Hinata- _Senpai_ memiliki segalanya. Mungkin, sudah saatnya kau _moveon_ dari Sasuke- _Senpai"_ kata Ino. " aku tiidak bisa Ino, aku tidak akan bisa!" kataku. "ya, apapun keputusanmu, aku akan mendukungmu sakura, tapi, jangan menyakiti dirimu. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka"kata Ino.

Sejak hari itu, aku jarang bersama Sasuke- _Senpai._ _Sekarang Senpai,_ mulai mendekati Hinata- _Senpai_ dan juga mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menempuh ujian akhir. Kami hanya sesekali menanyakan kabar jika bertemu di kantin atau koridor. Sudah tidak pernah saling mencari satu sama lain. Aku merasa sangat kehilangan sosoknya saat ini.

Suatu hari di kantin, aku bertemu Naruto- _Senpai_. Dia mengatakan padaku untuk datang ke _rooftop_ setelah pulang sekolah, ada hal perting yang ingin dia katakana katanya, aku menuruti perkataannya. Pulang sekolah aku langsung menuju _rooftop_ , aku melihat Naruto- _Senpai_ yang tengah menungguku. " ada apa _Senpai?"_ tanyaku sambil berjalan mendekatinya. " _Sakura-Chan_ aku menyukaimu dari pertama kita bertemu. Kau harus jadi pacarku!" kata Naruto- _Senpai_ , sambil tiba-tiba menarikku dan menciumku. Aku membelalakkan mataku, terkejut dengan perlakuannya. Aku langsung mendorongnya menjauh dariku, diapun melepas ciumannya. " jadi bagaimana?" kataanya sambil melangkah mundur. " APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN,HAH?! AKU TIDAK MAU JADI PACARMU, BERANINYA KAU MENCIUMKU SEPERTI ITU,AKU MEMBENCIMU NARUTO- _SENPAI!_ JANGAN DEKATI AKU LAGI" teriakku padanya, amarahku meledak,air mataku menetes. _Ciuman pertamaku di ambil bajingan ini!_ Batinku. "ah.. Sakura aku…"katanya " aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun darimu. Ku tegaskan sekali lagi, aku tidak ingin kau dekat-dekat denganku lagi, dan aku tidak ingin jadi pacarmu, aku sudah punya orang yang ku sukai. Selamat tinggal!" kataku sambil berlari turun, meninggalkan Naruto- _Senpai_.

Aku berjalan menuju gerbang depan, air mataku masih menetes. " Sakura, Kenapa menangis?" kata Sasuke- _Senpai_ yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang. " _Se-senpai?!"_ kataku sambil mengusap air mataku. " tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja. Apa yang _Se_ npai lakukan disini?" tanyaku. " menunggumu, sudah lama tidak pulang Bersama denganmu. Jangan berbohong, kenapa nangis? Ada yang mengganggumu?" tanyanya. " aku tidak apa-apa, _Senpai_ " kataku." Kau tau, kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku, aku akan membantumu sebisaku, pahaam?"katanya sambil tersenyum dan mengelus rambutku. " baik!" kataku. _Bagaimana aku mau menceritakkannya padamu Senpai, Naruto- Senpai kan sahabatmu_ batinku sambil berjalan pulang Bersama Sasuke- _Senpai._

Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu, besok adalah hari wisuda murid-murid kelas 3, itu artinya, Sasuke- _Senpai_ akan menyatakan perasaanya pada Hinata- _Senpai_ , itu artinya aku tidak bisa berada di sampinya lagi. Hari itu, rasanya aku ingin mengurung diriku di kamar, tidak melakukan apa-apa.

" Sakura, ada temanmu datang!" terdengar suara ibu dari balik pintu. "Suruh masuk saja!" kataku "yang datang bukan Ino, Sakura" kata ibu. " lalu?" kataku. " namanya Sasuke, cepat keluar " kata ibu. Aku langsung bangun, mencuci mukaku dan berlari keluar kamar. " Sasuke- _Senpai?"_ kataku. " baru bangun ya, aku lama menunggumu tau" kekehnya. " _gomen._ Oh ya, ada apa _Senpai_ datang ke rumahku pagi-pagi seperti ini?" tanya "mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Sekalian beli buku sketsa baru untukku" katanya, " baiklah, tunggu sebentar s _enpai_ , aku mandi dulu" kataku sambil berlari lagi ke kamar. _A-apa ini kencan?_ Kataku dalam hati, aku merasakan wajahku memerah. Aku langsung berlari ke kamar mandi, lalu mencari pakaian yang bagus, memoles sedikit _make-up_ lalu bejalan menuju ruang tamu menemui _Sasuke-Senpai_. " sudah?" tanya nya. " ya" kataku. Sasuke- _Senpai_ berdiri lalu meminta izin pada orang tuaku lalu kami berjalan keluar rumah. Di depan rumahku terparkir mobil _Ferrari f12 berlinetta_ berwarna merah. _I-ini…. Aku yakin jika mobil ini di jual bisa beli persediaan mie untuk seumur hiidup_ Kataku dalam hati, terkejut melihat mobil tersebut. " i-ini mobil _Senpai_? _Senpai kaya sekali ya" kataku "_ mobil kakakku, aku tidak punya mobil." Katanya " kenapa harus naik mobil? Kenapa tidak naik bus saja?" tanyaku. " malas naik bus. ayo naik" katanya, aku mengangguk dan naik ke atas mobil. Di perjalanan tidak banyak yang kami bicarakan, aku hanya bertannya apa yang _Senpai_ lakukan setelah lulus, dan dia hanya menjawab " aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter", aku terkejut ternyata cita-citanya juga sama denganku, lalu dia tersenyum padaku dan mengelus rambutku lagi.

 _Senpai_ mengajakku ke taman bermain,sudah banyak orang yang bermain. Kami membeli tiket masuk kedalam arena bermain. Semakin siang, semakin banyak pengunjung yang datang. Sasuke- _Senpai_ menggandeng tanganku saat melewati kerumunan pengunjung, perasaanku menghangat membuatku melupakan keresahan yang ku rasakan tadi. " seperti kencan ya" kataku " ini memang kencan" katanya, wajahku memanas. " tapi bohong, ayo cooba wahana di sana!" katanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya lalu menarikku menuju _roller coaster_.

Setelah puas bermain, kami makan siang di salah satu restoran di dalam taman bermain. " sakura, besok datang ke wisudaku ya, kau harus datang! Awas kalau tiidak" katanya sambil memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. " eh, kenapa? Aku bukan keluarga _Senpai"_ kataku "aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai keluargaku. Kau harus datang, aku tidak menerima alasan apapun" katanya. "baik" kataku. Setelah makan, kami berjalan menuju toko buku yang letaaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari taman bermain, dia menceritakan bagaimana hari-harinya saat mendekati hinata- _Senpai._ Di wajahnya terpancar kegembiraan saat menceritakanya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. " waaahh…. Indahnyaa" kataku saat melihat sebuah kalung berbentuk bunga sakura yang di pajang di sebuah toko perhiasan di sebelah toko buku. " kau menyukainya?" tanya _Senpai_. " iyaa.. indah sekali" kataku sambil tersenyum. " tapi, sepertinya mahal sekali, aku tidak sanggup membelinya" kataku. " begitu ya" katanya. " ah, ayo ke toko buku" kataku

Selama di toko buku, _Senpai_ hanya berputar-putar saja, padahal buku sketsanya sudah ia bawa, " _Senpai_ mau beli apa lagi sih, cuman muter-muter gini" kataku. " oh ya, aku kopi di _café_ depan. Tunggu aku di sana, oke?" katanya " eh, kenapa?" katanya. " aku haus. Lagi pula aku akan di sini sedikit lebih lama jadi, belikan dan tunggu disana ya" katanya sambil mendorongku. " baiklah" kataku sambil berjalan menuju _café._ Aku membelikan kopi untuknya dan _milkshake_ coklat untuku. _Dia lama sekali_ batinku. Tanganku memegang sedotan dan mengaduk-aduk _milkshake_ ku. " Sakura, maaf lama ya?" kata Sasuke- _Senpai_ saat memasuki _café_ dan menghampiriku. " apa yang _Senpai_ lakukan sih, lama sekali" kataku sambil menggembungkan pipiku. " maaf, tadi saat aku menaruh barang-barang di mobil dulu. Ini kopiku? Terimakasih" katanya sambil menyruput kopinya. Setelah menghabiskan kopinya, _Senpai_ mengantarkanku pulang. Dia mengiingatkanku untuk datang saat wisuda nanti.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar, menguncinya, dan membaringkan tubuhku di atas Kasur lalu memeluk bonekaku. Wajahku memerah mengingat apa yang kulakukan Bersama Sasuke- _Senpai._ Tapi, lalu aku sadar. Besok, _Senpai_ akan menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang ia sukai. Dan mungkin setelah wisuda, aku akan jarang bertemu dengannya. _apa aku nyatakan juga perasaanku padanya ya_. _Tapi, rasanya malu sekali jika aku mengatakannya langsung_ batinku " aku tau, aku akan menulis sebuah surat untuknya. Ku suruh saja baca di rumah" kataku lalu berjalan menuju meja belajar, mengambil kertas dan mulai menulis. _Dear.. Uchiha Sasuke – Senpai….._

Butuh waktu 2 jam untuk menulis surat tersebut. " sudah selesai!" kataku, _semoga besok aku bisa menyampaikannya_ lalu memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah amplop, lalu aku naik ke atas Kasur dan jatuh tertidur.

Ke esokan harinya…..

Hari ini adalah hari wisuda Sasuke- _Senpai,_ aku memakai pakaianku lalu mengambil suratku dan meletakkannya di dalam tas dan berlari menuju halte bus, lalu lagi berjalan menuju sekolah. Aku melihat Sasuke- _Senpai_ berdiri di tempat ia biasa menungguku, gerbang sekolah. " lama sekali, aku menunggumu dari tadi" kata _Senpai, Senpai_ terlihat sangat tampan. Dia memakai baju toga dan rambutnya di sisir rapi. " ke-kenapa _Senpai_ masih disini, acaranya di mulai lima menit lagi lo" kataku. " ini semua karna kau terlambat Sakura" kataku " maaf _Senpai"_ kataku. " sudah lah ayo masuk!" katanya sambil menarik tanganku masuk ke dalam ruang serbaguna sekolah, tempat wisuda di laksanakan.

Aku duduk di kursi paling belakang. Walau di belakang, aku masih bisa melihat Sasuke- _Senpai_ saat naik ke atas panggung, berjabat tangan dengan kepala sekolah, menerima sebuah map dan tersenyum di depan kamera. Dia tampak luar biasa. Saat menuruni tangga, aku melihat Sasuke- _Senpai_ tersenyum padaku, senyumnya yang sangat hangat, lebih hangat dari biasanya. Yang saat itu, akuu tidak tahu kalau senyuman itu adalah senyuman terakhir yang ia berikan padaku.

" Sakura, Akhirnya aku lulus!" katanya sambil berlari menghampiriku setelah acara berakhir. " selamat ya" kataku. "Hei, mau berfoto denganku?" tanya nya. " boleh" kataku lalu Sasuke- _Senpai_ meminta temannya untuk memotret kami. " Shikamaru, kirimkan padaku nanti ya" kata Sasuke- _Senpai_. " kemarin, aku mengirim pesan pada hinata, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku nanti. Oh ya, Sakura, jangan pulang dulu ya, tunggu aku di bawah pohon sakura dekat gerbang,ya" katanya, _dia jadi menyatakannya?_ Kataku sambil meremas bajuku. " aku akan menunggumu"kataku. " bagus, doakan aku ya" katanya. " a-ano, Sasuke- _kun_ , kemarin kau bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku, apa itu?" tanya Hinata- _Senpai_ yang sudah berdiri di depanku. " ah, hinata. Ayo ikut aku" kata Sasuke- _Senpai_ sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata- _Senpai_ menjauh. Meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku pun langsung berjalan keluar menuju pohon sakura yang ada di dekat gerbang.

Aku menunggu Sasuke- _Senpai,_ duduk di bawah pohon sakura sambil memegang suratku yang tak akan ku berikan padanya, menahan tangisku. "Sakura" terdengar suara Sasuke- _Senpai._ Aku menengokkan kepalaku ke arah suaranya, " ba-bagaimana _Se-npai"_ tanyaku. "aku di tolak" katanya sambil duduk di sampingku " e-eh?" kataku kaget mendengar apa yang _Senpai_ katakana. " ya, aku di tolak" katanya. " bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sakura. " entahlah" katanya, wajahnya terlihat sedih. _Mu-mungkin ini kesempatanku_ kataku dalam hati, aku langsung bangkit dari dudukku. " ada apa Sakura?" tanyanya. "Sasuke- _Senpai,_ aku menyukaimu!" kataku,tanganku meremas suratku. " apa? Jangan bercanda Sakura, kau tidak perlu menghiburku seperti itu, aku baik-baik saja" katanya. " aku tidak bercanda, aku sudah lama menyukai _Senpai"_ kataku. "maaf,aku tidak pernah menganggapmu lebih dari seorang teman. Lagipula, setelah ini, aku akan pindah ke Suna, aku diterima di Universitas Suna, kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi Sakura. Maaf aku tidak mengatakannya padamu sebelumnya" katanya. Mataku terbelalak, _kami akan berpisah?_ Kataku dalam hati, tanpa ku sadari air mataku jatuh, rasanya sesak. Dia hanya melihatku tanpa berbuat apa-apa, " be-begitu ya, semoga kau berhasil Sasuke- _Senpai._ Se-selamat tinggal" kataku sambil mengusap air mataku yang terus mengalir, lalu berlari meninggalkan nya. Dan entah aku salah lihat atau tidak, aku melihat Sasuke- _Senpai_ meneteskan air matanya di balik kacamata tebalnya.

Sesampai di rumah, aku mengurung diri di kamar seharian. Hanya tidur-tiduran, baca komik, dan nontonanime,hanya itu. bahkan aku menolak makan siang dan malam. Aku masih merasa sakit di hatiku, _oh ya, dimana suratku ya_ kataku dalam hati sambil merogoh-rogoh saku celanaku. _Eh, kok gak ada_ kataku dalam hati. Aku pun langsung berdiri, mencari surat itu, tapi tetap saja tidak ku temukan. "eh, apa jangan-jangan jatuh di sekolah ya!" kataku. _Kalau di ambil Senpai bagaimana_ kataku dalam hati. " ah, lupakan sajalah, toh aku sudah ditolak dan dia akan meninggalkanku" kataku sambil kembali berbaring di atas Kasur, memejamkan mata dan jatuuh tertidur.

" Sakura, bangun, apa kamu sakit?" terdengar suara ibu memanggilku, aku membuka mataku. " enggak kok" kataku. " kenapa matamu bengkak begitu, kemarin seharian di kamar kamu nangis? " tanya ibu. " gak kok, ibu, kotak apa itu?" kataku kataku sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak yang bergambar bunga sakura.. " tadi ibu nemuin kotak ini di depan rumah, ada tulisannya buat Sakura tapi gak ada nama pengirimnya. Ini buatmu" kata ibu sambil memberikan kotak itu padaku. " nanti kalau sudah selesai, bantu ibu di kedai ya" kata ibu sambil berjalan keluar kamar lalu menutup pintu kamarku. " iya bu" kataku. Aku memperhatikan kotak itu, menggoyang-goyangkanya sambil menbak-nebak isinya lalu ku buka tutup kotak tersebut. Aku pun terkejut saat melihatnya, sebuah buku sketsa, buku yang sama dengan buku yang _Senpai_ beli tempo hari bersamaku. Dengan ragu, aku membuka buku itu, membalik lembaran demi lembaran, air mataku tiba-tiba menetes saat melihatnya, di buku, terdapat banyak gambar, gambar yang menceritakan awal aku dan _Senpai_ bertemu, sampai hari dimana kami berpisah kemarin. Gambar yang sudah pasti Digambar oleh _Senpai_ sendiri, di halaman akhir, terselip foto kami yang diambil setelah wisuda, dan sebuah amplop berwarna pink. Aku mengambil amplop tersebut, membuka isinya. Terdapat sepucuk surat dan sebuah kalung berliontin bunga sakura di dalamnya. aku membuka surat itu, membacanya kata demi kata.

 _Sakura, terimakasih atas segalanya. Maaf aku meninggalkanmu, aku berharap suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu lagi. Bukunya jangan sampai hilang lo, aku susah-susah membuatnya. Kalungnya juga, awas kalau gak di pakai_!

Aku tersenyum setelah membaca surat itu lalu mengusap air mataku. _Aku akan merindukanmu, Senpai._

Setelah hari itu,aku belajar dengan keras, sampai pada akhirnya, aku diterima menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas Konoha, dan memilih jurusan kedokteran.

 **FASHBACK OFF**

 **2018**

Aku berjalan memasuki _café_ yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah sakit, tempatku berkerja. Ku tengokkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari keberadaan Ino. " hei, sini!" teriak Ino dari pojok _café_ , aku pun langsung melangkah menuju Ino. " lama sekali!" kata Ino. " maaf" kataku sambil duduk di depannya. " jadi, ada apa?" tanya ku. " Sakura lihat ini, dia temanku di tempat kerja, dia tampan kan?" kata Ino sambil memperlihatkan foto seorang pria di hpnya. " kau mau menjodohkanku lagi? Aku tidak mau." Kataku. " kenapa?" tanya nya. " semua laki-laki yang kau jodohkan denganku itu aneh, tidak ada yang cocok denganku. Lagi pula aku sedang tidak ingin berhubungan dengan siapapun saat ini" kataku. " kau masih menyukai Sasuke- _Senpai?_ Sakura, ayolah kau harus _moveon_ darinya. Dia sudah pergi, dia tidak pernah menghubungimu setelah saat itu. mungkin juga dia sudah menikah" kata Ino. " bukan karna itu, aku sedang sibuk bekerja."kataku. " kau berbohong" kata Ino. " aku tidak berbohong!" kataku. " aku mengenalmu Sakura, kau tidak bisa berbohong. Kau masih menyukainya kan?" kata Ino. "sedikit" kataku. " kau harus cepat-cepat _move on_ dari dia, umurmu sudah 25 tahun Sakura, jika begini terus bagaimana kau akan menikah!" kata Ino _padahal sendirinya masih jomblo_ batinku. " aku tau, iya-iya, aku bakal _moveon_ " kataku. " jadi bagaimana pekerjaanmu sekarang Sakura, apa kau kesulitan?" tanya Ino. " _partner_ ku pindah ke rumah sakit lain, lalu, hari ini aka nada dokter baru, sepertinya akan menggantikanya. Bagaimana denganmu Ino?" kataku. " yah, menjadi model itu memang tidak mudah. Beberapa hari ini jadwalku sangat padat " katanya.

 _Se~ no_ _demo sonna n ja dame mou sonna n ja hora kokoro wa shinka suru yo motto motto_

Hpku berdering, sepertinya ada yang menelpon. " ada telpon" kataku sambil mengeluarkan nama Sunade- _Sama_ , pimpinan rumah sakit di hpku. " dari Sunade- _Sama_ , sebentar ku angkat dulu" kataku. " sejak kapan kamu jadi wibu, Sakura?" kata Ino. " diamlah" kataku sambil mengangkat telpon dari Sunade- _Sama_

" _moshi-moshi?"_

" _Sakura dimana kau sekarang!"_

" di _café_ depan kemapa?"

" _cepat kemari, partner barumu sudah datang"_

"eh, baiklah" kataku sambil memutus telpon.

" ada apa?" tanya Ino " aku harus kembali, katanya _partner_ baruku sudah datang." Kataku. " aku di tinggal begitu saja ni" kata Ino. " maaf, nanti ku hubungi deh" kataku sambil meninggalkan Ino.

Aku berlari di koridor rumah sakit menuju ruang pimpinan rumah sakit. " Sunade- _Sama_ , ini aku!" kataku sambil mengetuk pintu pimpinan. " masuklah Sakura!"kata Sunade- _Sama_ , ku dorong pintu direktur dan masuk kedalam. Aku terkejut saat melihat orang yang akan menjadi partnerku. _Di.. dia.._ batinku, jantung ku berdetak kencang . "Sakura, dia akan menjadi _partner_ mu Namanya Sasuke Uchiha" kata Sunade- _Sama_ memperkenalkan nama orang yang ada di depanku. _Se-senpai_ batinku, penampilannya masih sama seperti dulu, masih dengan kacamatanya yang tebal, dan rambut acak-acakan. Dia terlihat kaget saat melihatku.

" Sakura, lama tidak bertemu!" katanya sambil tersenyum, senyum yang ku rindukan selama ini. " lama tak bertemu, _Senpai"_ kataku.

-Fin/end-

a/n:

hai minnaaaaaaa…. Kali Ini ren-chan bikin oneshot buat selingan 2 ff yang gak tau kapan ren-chan terusin. Maaf yaa… ren-chan bener-bener gak ada ide buat ngelanjutin ff Sakura, belum lagi lupa kejadian 2 tahun lalu buat nerusin ff Ayah lagi.

Sebenernya ren-chan mau bikin oneshot yang sama dengan sudut pandang Sasuke- _Senpai_ , tapi, tergantung respon pembaca sekalian, kalau menurut pembaca ff ini jelek .ya ,ren-chan gak jadi bikin deh.

maaf kalau gak rapi, maaf kalau aneh

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA…. REN CHAN TUNGGU…**

 **arigatou**


	2. PENGUMUMAN!

hai haruno.ren disini _

ren mau memberi pengumuman kalau ren akan pindah ke wattpad dan menutup akun inj juga membawa serta karya karya ren disini. karya - karya ren yang ada disini akan ren revisi dan ren post disana. jadi mohon maap untuk kalian yang menunggu karya ren disini:v

satu lagi akun ren di wattpad bernama Nasywa_Puput jadi, kalau kalian baca salah satu karya ren disana dan menurut kalian mirip atau bahkan sama dengan yang ada di akun ini,maka itu adalah hasil revisi atau repost dari ren jadi jangab ada yang bilang plagiat oke?:v

sekali lagi ren minta maaf sebesar besarnya:')

love you

haruno.ren

wattpad: Nasywa_puput

ig: nasywa_puput28

twitter: nasywa_puput


End file.
